1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking control for a vehicle, and more particularly, a braking control system and a method for a vehicle that prevents accidents that may occur when a driver changes a lane or reducing damage caused by accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle has an acceleration device and a braking device. The accelerating device and the braking device are operated based on a control of a driver and therefore, a state of the driver and surrounding environment affect the acceleration or brake of the vehicle. For example, when the driver does not have sufficient driving skills or the driver may not exhibit the ability by an indisposition, a risk of the accident is increases. To supplement these problems, in the related art, methods that perform automatic braking of the vehicle have been prepared. For example, the vehicle according to the related art may perform an automatic braking based on various accumulated sensor information. However, since the braking system for the vehicle according to the related art is focused on preventing the occurrence of collision with another vehicle, it is difficult to apply to the driving situation or the driver environment.